The Story of Our Lives
by cannonsfan1
Summary: Follow Harry and the gang after the final battle through the adventures of life and love. HHr, RL, GWDM, etc. Discoveries are being made, Harry has a list of things to do so he can have his fairy tail ending. Read & Review Ch 6 up now better than it looks
1. The End is Only The Beginning

Authors Note:

Okay this is going to start with a scene in the final battle, which has changed but very little, or maybe you will think it is a big change, but whatever, the same people sadly meet their fate as in DH, but the relationships change, and the epilogue is gone in the wind, by the way Draco is also a bit different. Hope you like my first story 

Chapter 1: The end is only the beginning

Harry was wondering through the battlefield at Hogwarts both dancing and shooting off spells as he and Ron searched for Hermione, she had gotten separated from them when Draco had come running up to them pleading for Hermione to help him with something. He had not wanted her to follow him when she said, "Harry don't worry, I trust him, you can see he has changed," and with that she left after him.

That had seemed like hours ago, and he couldn't move until he had found her, knowing she was safe before he went after Tom Riddle, the scum. Then he heard her scream and spun on the spot in the direction of the voice, and at the same time heard Ron scream Luna's name and a distant Draco screaming for Ginny. Then he saw them Ginny and Luna battling Bellatrix once more, it seemed Mrs. Weasley was nursing a broken arm, but he knew that Ron and Draco would get them, he had to find Hermione, his Mione he thought. And then he heard Ron, "Harry I have to go get Luna, okay, I love her, Hermione knows, but you Harry, no matter what you have to get Hermione and then keep moving Harry, you have to end this, Harry it is just like first year Harry, you have to go on, not me, not Hermione, you." Harry nodded and Ron ran shooting spells at Bellatrix to gain her attention. With that he ran, so many things going off in Harry's head towards Hermione, and then it was as if his worse nightmare had come true, he saw her under the Cruciatis from none other than Voldemorts wand. Watch her suffer Potter, watch her die. "NOOOOOO!" screamed Harry.

Harry awoke with sweat drenching his body at the memory of the final battle, for a minute he believed he had lost her before looking at the next bed and seeing her lying there breathing peacefully, Ron to her other side. He took a deep breath as it all flooded back to him. After seeing Hermione his magic released a white shield around her dropping Voldemorts spell long enough for him to grab her and apparate her to the safety of St. Mungo's, he quickly told the healer what had happened and that many more would be coming before apparating back to Hogwarts, there Harry was prepared to run for the gates knowing the closest he could apparate to was Hogsmeade, but instead found himself in the Shrieking Shake with a dying Snape…Harry scooped up the mans memories as told before disappearing to the Headmasters office, he watched them and knew what he had to do, he would not fear death as Tom did, he would walk straight to his fate, knowing she was okay, and would live. He still had no clue why he survived, but left the answers to Dumbledore's words, "Love, Harry, Love." With that he laid flat once more and watching his friends breath momentarily, double checking that her breathing was normal, he let the blackness overcome him once again…


	2. The Hardest Part is Saying Goodbye

Authors note:

Okay in case you didn't get it the end of the final battle was J.K.'s end, but if I wrote it down it would be copyright infringement. Duh. Anyway here is chapter 2 

Chapter 2: The hardest part is saying goodbye

Three days past and Harry experienced the same dream nightly, and then they were moved from St. Mungo's to Hogwarts infirmary for privacy, not to mention the fact that Madam Pomphrey did not like the fact that they were going to be released so early. So they spent one night at Hogwarts, the night before the funerals were set to take place. Harry laughed for the fist time as the old school nurse mumbled about Potters and their love for the hospital wing, before giving them all a good hug and allowing them to go change for the ceremony. Their injuries had been substantial to say the least, Hermione had been under Voldemorts Cruciatis for five minutes by the time Harry arrived, and he was still the only one that could touch her without her jumping. She also had some minor cuts and bruises. Ron had battled Bellatrix alongside Draco, and in the end with Nevilles help they managed to end Bellatrix forever and get the girls to the hospital with Hermione. Ron had come back and fought Dolohov, when he sent a spell with such a force that it made him fall and hit his head on a rock, he passed out and bleed pretty bad, before Draco got him to the hospital. He had no memory for two days after. Draco had looked Harry in the eyes and nodded to him before taking on his own father, who held his mother hostage and called the boy a disgrace. Draco took it in turn and in the end defeated his own father, who currently sat in Azkaban at the end of the line for a trial. Draco saved his mother barely, and got away with a broken arm, and five broken ribs. It was he that told Harry that Remus and Tonks had gone down fighting side by side, and he that told Harry that they had wished for Harry to raise their son like his own, and he would raise Teddy as long as Andromeda Tonks allowed him to. Neville had fought brilliantly, and in doing so had nearly lost a leg, but thanks to magic, and his herbology skills he was whole again. Ginny and Luna had fought so hard that their magic drained leaving them weak, and would take another month to fully recover. None of the other Weasley's other than the late Fred received any major injuries, and Hogwarts lost no one other than Snape professor wise, though Harry did not once see Slughorns face on the battlefield. Some students also lost their lives fighting for Harry included in them Colin Creevy, more Slytherins were lost than the other houses, some died fighting their own family, but others such as Goyle lost fighting alongside their parents. Crabbe had died in the fire that had engulfed the Room of Requirements. Many elves also lost their lives, but Harry was glad to learn that for some reasons, Winky the Elf had not been permitted to fight no matter how much she wanted to for Dobby's memory. Harry would have to investigate the reason later, but for some reason he felt that he would find happy news with Winky. He himself had too drained some of his magic, but was so strong that it had been fully restored, and he was told that since he had released his magical core for good, that he would be stronger than ever, perhaps even more powerful than Dumbledore had been. Other than that, he had a broken arm, two broken ribs, a serious leg injury from a blade that had been poisoned by Nagini's venom, and forever his faint lightning bolt scar. He was no physically healed except for a slight limp in his right leg from muscle that had to repair itself with time, but he knew mentally none of them would heal fully, they had seen and experienced too much in childhood, not that they really had a childhood.

Harry now stood strong with a full outfit in the color of mourning for the funerals, Ron came over to Harry dressed in an identical suit to Harry's. "Are you ready mate?" the boy questioned, and the truth he asked was no, he was not ready to say goodbye, to those who had fought for him, not ready to admit he had lost a brother in Fred, a father in Remus, and of course Tonks, saying goodbye felt too hard, but he knew he couldn't begin to heal unless he said goodbye, so he looked at Ron, and answered. " As ready as ever I suppose, you?" "I guess" the red head answered, and with that they moved down into the Gryffindor common room to meet Hermione, everyone else was already in their seats. Harry felt tears beginning to come to the corner of his eye, and then Hermione hugged Ron, then Harry, and then she slid her hand in his, gripped it tight, and led them to the grounds of Hogwarts, the final resting spot of the fallen.

As they reached the grounds, Luna came and grabbed Rons hand making him blush slightly, and Harry give a small smile before reaching his seat and seeing the lines of coffins, one intricately designed with the sign of the Marauders, as tradition stated. They took their seats in the front row, unknown to anyone else, Harry had a large part in the ceremony, but not until the end of it, s for now he sat in between Hermione who gripped his hand supportingly, and Andromeda Tonks, who had begun to cry with Teddy sleeping on her lap. Harry looked at the little boy, their first meeting. He seemed so peaceful not knowing what had happened, just changing his hair color as he slept. And then it began. Kingsly Shacklebolt, stood to the podium, "Welcome all, to this day of remembrance for those we have lost, for those who gave their lives so we here today can live in peace and begin to rebuild our society, and our hearts. We lost many on that battlefield, and today we gather, not to mourn their loss, but to celebrate their lives. I today will read aloud the names of all these honorable souls, and we will celebrate and bury them together as equals no matter their race, because they fought as equals and will forever be equal." With that he started the list, and many sobs came from a particular name, for the Weasley's Fred's name was painful, as were the names of Remus and Tonks, Harry help his godson at their names, hoping and knowing that they could see that the boy would be fine, and that Harry would care for him just as Remus had cared for Harry. As the end of the list came, Harry excused himself tears in his eyes and taking Teddy with him. Then as no one expected, Kingsly welcomed Harry to take the podium and speak. This was hard for Harry, he had nothing prepared, but soon he found the words to say. "I know it is unexpected for me to speak in front of you all," he looked in the eyes of the audience, "but I feel it is necessary for me to thank you, all of you, and all of them, many in the coming months and years, will call me the hero of this war, but in truth you are the heroes, and they are the heroes, this battle was one I was destined to fight, I did not volunteer, but they did and they made the ultimate sacrifice so that I could move on, it is them that deserve the titles, and the fame. So today I am here to thank them one final time, for all they have done, for trusting me, for giving me family, and for never leaving my side, it is because of them that a future, healing and happiness will find us again, it is because of them that children like this small boy in my arms, the son of two of the fallen have a chance, a chance for a future, a childhood with no bigger worries than who to blame for the spill on the rug. They gave us a future, and for them we are not to live our lives mourning, but living finally in peace and happiness, for it is because of their sacrifice that I can ensure to you today that Thomas Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort has meet his end, with no possibility of returning once more. So for now," he turned to face the coffins, " I bid you farewell my friends, I am sure one day we will find each other again." With that Harry raised his hand and with it the coffins and placed them gently into the earth, where some like those of the Lupin's joined for eternity. He left the stage and Kingsly ended the ceremony, as all moved to the individual sites, or to the great hall, he headed for the lake and the tree that stood by it. Tears freely flowed from his eyes as little Teddy awoke giggling in happiness at the face above him, and then a familiar hand found his once more.


	3. Authors Note

Authors note

Hey guys, I need to know if everyone likes the story, so I know whether to bother to continue, you know how it goes no reviews, no update. Joking, I am in the middle of the next chapters, but I want to post 3 and 4 at the same time, and some shocks may come in this story so be prepared.! Expect an update soon, and thanks for the reviews so far.

Cannonsfan1


	4. Realizations and a future for Teddy

Authors Note:

Hey guys thanks for waiting for this chapter. It is of course dedicated to all of my reviewers. It is only taking long to update because I am an exchange student is Sweden, having to go to high school, and not understanding what they are saying and then being told to do homework. But oh well. So here u go ch. 3. By the way it is now my plot begins to develop and the story is being told. So pay attention, send suggestions. And sorry but you will have to wait a little longer for chapter 4.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, this would be on every bookshelf in the world. It is all JK's and I thank her for it

Chapter 3: Realizations and a Future for Teddy

Harry stood there looking at Hermione. And then to Teddy, the boy looked so serene, so happy not aware that he had just been orphaned, that his future still lay in questions. Hermione was being such a good friend to them both, for Harry knew he would have broken down if that hand had not found his.

"He'll be okay, Harry." She said as if reading his mind.

He did not respond, but kept thinking, she was his best friend, it had been her that gave up her family, her education, her dreams to follow him into an unknown unrelenting darkness this past year, these past seven years.

He looked at her as she looked down at Teddy. He loved her. WHAT. He thought, no way she was his best friend, she was in love with Ron. Ron, the memory flashed in front of him once more… " I love her Harry… Hermione Knows." No it was impossible, Ron must have broken her heart, he knew Hermione had dreamed of Ron and thought Ron dreamed of Hermione, and he thought they fought for a future together. Apparently he had been wrong.

He would have to confront Ron. He would have to question her.

He thought of her beautiful face. Again his mind mentally kicked him, but wait he thought. She was beautiful, absolutely stunning, and he adored her smile, the way she rolled her eyes at them, the way she was always there, she was always there, her friendship never once wavered like Ron's had. She had stayed with him, for him and no one else, out of pure love. He was beginning to understand Dumbledore's words, beginning to realize that without her he would have died, he would have lost, it was her. She kept him going, kept him alive, she was the last picture in his head as he faced Voldemort. Her love for Harry had saved the world. Dumbledore was right.

But it was just platonic love. Wasn't it? He didn't care, he realized now he not only loved his best friend, but also was in love with her, and had been blindly for years…

Andromeda asking if he could come with her, alone to the Headmasters office, shook him from his thoughts.

"Of course" he stated, regrettingly dropping Hermione's hand and following the elder witch.

"What is this about?" He questioned, shifting a now dozing Teddy in his arms as they reached the stone guard of the office.

"That little boy." She answered with a sniffle.

They climbed the marble, Harry being very careful with the little boy, and whispering as not to wake him.

"Evening Dumbledore." Andromeda stated, as Harry spun only to find Dumbledore's portrait staring back at him, a sparkle beginning to return to his eyes.

" Hello, Andromeda, Harry how are you holding up." The portrait stated in concern

" Not well I am afraid" the elder witch responded, as Teddy's fingers gripped Harry's right index finger.

" Harry I am afraid that we must get down to business, but first I must openly take pride at your uncanny natural parenting skills."

Harry gave a small smile to the picture of his greatest mentor.

" Please tell me what is happening to this boy, but before you start I wish to voice that in no way will I ever allow him to be sent to some unholy distant relatives, or an orphanage, he doesn't deserve that, he belongs here," Harry quietly stated looking at the boy and adding in an even more hushed tone, " He belongs here with me."

He looked into there eyes, "Remus told Draco that I was to take him, to raise him, and I will I promise that to their memories."

"Harry" the two stated at once, then Dumbledore continued, " We would never take that boy from your arms, in fact it is why we are here, Remus and Tonks left a letter in this office before turning onto that field, it held their will and custody request."

Tears started falling down his cheeks. " May I see it."? He asked

"I will read it to you Harry," Andromeda answered and then I fear I must deliver some bad news to you."

He nodded, and with a quiver in her voice began to read a piece of parchment already stained with tears. " We Remus and Nymphadora Lupin do in right body and mind pen this last will and testament." A tear slipped down the women's face as she continued. " We are aware that the final battle against the scum Tom Riddle is approaching, and we will stand by Harry whom is like our second son to the very end. Fully knowing, and being fully prepared to give our lives for this cause so that the survivors, so that our son will be able to truly live life. Live without fear or contempt, so that our boy, our boys can be happy, and be together." Harry was not ashamed of the tears falling down his cheeks. " It is our wish that all of our possessions fall into the hands of our sons Harry Potter and Teddy Lupin. All of our money has already been placed into a vault awaiting Teddy."

"As for the question of the custody of Theodore Remus Lupin, we grant full custody of the boy to his loving godfather, Harry James Potter. Harry it is our last wish that you not only take guardianship of Teddy but adopt him and raise him as your son, never forgetting to tell him of his parents, and his past. Harry, we know that is all you wished for as a lost child, and we want you to give it to Teddy so he never has to feel as you did."

Harry nodded, fully agreeing to the terms, as the reading continued " We wish Harry for him to become Theodore Remus Lupin- Potter, and know all of the love in the world, you will be an amazing father Harry and we are sure those watching you now holding Teddy can bear witness to that. Harry we must warn you that there is an ever-present chance of Teddy inheriting the werewolf gene. If by his third birthday he shows no signs, then the gene has thankfully passed, but if he does inherit it Harry, you and Hermione know what to do and how to help. You helped me so much."

"Mother, you know the reasons why you did not get custody and we feel it pertinent that you share them with Harry, soon… We love you all, and will watch you alongside James, Lilly, Albus, Sirius and even Severus if he joins us for eternity."

Harry cried, it was all he could do, all he wanted to do. And they let him, they all cried he even noticed Dumbledore's portrait with tears running.

He finally, stopped himself, promising to shed no more tears, but to move o fulfilling their wishes, and loving them even more for their words, for considering him a son. " I will follow all of their wishes." He calmly said, " But Andromeda what are they talking about."

"Well Harry I am thankful for you for taking Teddy, but there is a reason I could not take the boy. You see Harry through my daughter's childhood, and my own childhood I was plagued with the muggle disease cancer. It is part of the reason my family shunned me. But if seemed to go away, but this year it reappeared, and after Ted's death my health turned for the worst, and now I am afraid it has fallen another degree."

"But isn't there anything-" he pleaded

"No Harry, there is no cure muggle or magical, and my condition is to deteriorated to fight it with treatment. So Harry I will spend this summer, this year spending as much time as possible with that boy, and I will take a trip I promised to Ted years ago, a trip we never got to have. I will set my affairs in order, but then I am afraid I too will leave to meet my family in the heavens."

"No," Harry stated, "He isn't allowed to lose anyone else, he isn't allowed to lose people the way I have."

"Harry, my dear boy. I am afraid that there is nothing else we can do, it is amazing the Andromeda fought long enough to get her grandson into good hands, and now we must allow her peace, no matter how much it hurts." The eyes of Albus Dumbledore bore into Harry, and even though they were nothing but a picture it was as if they were trying to tell all of the old mans secrets, all of his regrets, all of his wishes.

Harry nodded, as more tears threatened to fall. "Okay, but Andromeda I need you to take Teddy, just for two weeks, give me two weeks to mourn, to find us a proper home, and maybe find that little boy a proper mum, I have someone in mind," he stated absentmindedly allowing his thought to drift back to Hermione long enough for him to miss their shocked faces. Then he continued. "In exactly two weeks I will meet you at the ministry and sign all of the adoption papers. Of course I can watch him whenever you need during those weeks, but for the most part I need to get things settled, find a job, take my newts perhaps."

"Of course" Andromeda said, before coming over to Harry hugging him and lifting the boy from his arms, before excusing herself from the office.

Harry got up and prepared to leave, he had to go, he had to think.

"Harry" the wizened professor said

"Yes, Professor." He answered

"Thank you Harry, for making the choices you have, thank you Harry for your undying love and outstanding courage."

"Sir, it is I who should be thanking you. You saved me, you sent me away to protect me as a child, you took this journey with me, you brought me to my first home, the only one I know, you allowed me to find friendship, to find love. Without that the end of this war would have never been found."

"It is you who found that love Harry. You Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, you learned the greatest lesson that can be learned within these walls. That it is not a lesson in any book, Harry you learned of true friendship, of loyalty, bravery, cleverness, and love. It was your choices that allowed you to learn that Harry, not myself or any other Professor." He paused. " Harry, I would like to talk with you again, and soon, but for now I can tell you need to think and to rest. But I hope you will find your feet leading you my way within these two weeks."

"Of course, Professor."

"Thank you my boy, and good luck with Ms. Granger, I do believe you have finally made a realization, have you not?"

"I love her." It was a simple statement a simple thought, but it was the most meaningful thing he had ever said.

" I do believe that I owe Minerva a galleon." With that he released a chuckle, and Harry turned to find the twinkle back in those brilliant blue eyes.

Harry smiled, and left the office with a shout of luck and happiness being heard in the distance.


	5. Words with Ron

Authors Note:

Sorry for the wait everyone but I have been having some trouble writing, or finding time to write, …. Anyway here is chapter 4 and please read/review, suggestions always welcome! 

Chapter 4: Words with Ron

Harry couldn't believe all of the new information floating at the front of his mind. He was adopting Teddy in two weeks, Andromeda Tonks was facing her deathbed, and he was absolutely without a doubt completely in love with his best friend. The best friend whose heart he realized must be broken in two after discovering Ron, the man Harry thought she loved had fallen in love with someone else.

"That was it," he thought, he would have to speak with Ron about what he had done to Hermione how he could of hurt her so bad, he had to tell his best mate that he was in love with his ex-girlfriend, and their best friend.

Harry had not even realized that while thinking his feet had knowingly carried him to the Fat Lad's portrait guarding the Gryffindor Common Room. "Well I guess this is it," he whispered to himself before looking at the Fat Lady, and asking for entrance to the common room. "Of course Mr. Potter, come in," she answered, Harry sighed he hadn't known the password, "But before you go Harry, is it true what the other portraits are saying, is he gone?" she questioned "Yes, he is gone for good." He responded. She let out a breath as if she had been holding it for a century, thanked him and swung open to reveal Ron sitting alone in the common room writing a letter, Pig flying in circles over his head.

"Hey Harry"

"Hey Ron, who you writing?"

"Oh, well Luna to thank here for being there for me today, she never let go of my hand." He turned red, " you know I really love her and that's the reason why, there was no need for words, she just knew that although I was trying to be strong for the others, that I was mourning Fred to myself quietly."

"Oh," Harry said- "About that Ron I am really sorry, it's all-"

"NO Harry, it is not your fault, and I wont let you blame yourself, he fought he volunteered, and he died, it is like you said today Harry, we all make our choices, we made the choice to fight all of us did, Fred was just unlucky." Ron didn't look angry, just genuinely worried Harry would spend the remainder of his life blaming himself.

Harry pondered what Ron had said before cheekily answering, " So when did your emotional level graduate to a tablespoon."

A smile spread across Ron's face, "Hmmm. I guess that would have been the second I saw Luna fall, but I don't think you are hear to talk about Luna or Fred, and I want to know how your meeting with Andromeda and Dumbledore's portrait went, but not before you tell me what you came to say." At this he moved to sit in front of the fire motioning for Harry to follow.

He did as Ron said and the two sat in silence for what felt like hours, before Harry asked, "Ron how could you break Hermione's heart, you promised you would never do that."

Ron stared at him before responding, " I had a feeling that this was about Hermione, and well Harry, I know that when we decided we were better as friends, as brother and sister that it hurt her, it hurt me too, but Harry only one person has broken her heart, and that person is not me."

Harry was about to question his meaning when Ron continued.

" Harry you were the only person ever capable of breaking her heart, and you have succeeded I am afraid."

"What do you mean Ron?"

"Oh come on Harry, it is so obvious, the whole world except for you has known for ages, like since you saved her from the troll, even I knew I just choose to be a prat and ignore it and for that I am sorry."

"Ron What in hell are you talking about."

"Jesus Harry, and they say I have the emotional range of a teaspoon, I could never break her heart, because it never truly belonged to me you prat, it belongs to you Harry, and has since you jumped on that Trolls back. She is in love with you Harry, and you can't seem to even notice, you take her friendship, the way it has never faultered, unlike mine, and just except it without realizing that there is more to it and by not noticing you are killing her inside, but she cares too much to leave!"

Harry was speechless, wanted to beat the shit out of himself for hurting her, but was elated that she loved him back. "She loves me, too." He whispered again more to himself than anyone else.

"What do you mean "too" Harry, you have feelings for her?" Ron questioned quietly as if Hermione could walk in at any moment.

Harry looked Ron in the eye before responding, his burning gaze never faltering, " I love her Ron, with all my heart, I know I was a prat not realizing it and you have every right to be angry with me, but I love her, I have never thought about my future before Ron, not once, but it seems that now I can't stop thinking about being married to Hermione, have a quidditch teams worth of kids, and finally finding our happily ever after Ron… I can't get the story of our lives, out of my head."

He was being completely honest, and Ron knew it. " I am sorry for yelling Harry, I really am, but I must tell you that it will take a lot to get Hermione in your good books, I mean a lot like an entire library, and a wedding ring or a kid, or something huge Harry."

Harry stared into the burning fire, as Ron got up said something about the kitchens and left the common room. Harry just thought, he was responsible for hurting her more than any death eater, he had broke her, and he was the only person with the ability to repair the damage, and Ron was right he would have to resort to something drastic.

" I will get us a house, with her own library he thought." No that wouldn't be enough he wanted her to know he loved her.

He didn't notice Hermione stop dead in her tracks on the stairs, staring at him, not having heard his previous statement.

" No" he said finally, " I know how to get her heart back, I love her, and I will ask her to marry me, using my mothers engagement ring, and ask her to join me in a family, and be a mother to Teddy and many more after him."

In his mind it was settled, but he didn't notice Hermione silently flee up the stairs tears streaming down her face, believing that Harry was going to ask Ginny to do all of those things.

No he was to busy processing and planning his next big battle, telling Ginny that he only loved her as a sister, that she was better off with Draco, and being extremely nervous, deciding that when they all joined together at the burrow Saturday that he would ask for Hermione's hand, to busy wondering if her father was the old fashioned sort.


	6. Decisions and Tasks

Authors Note:

As promised Ch.5… Special thanks to RomanticWriterintheMaking, lalala HarryxHermione, wannabewitch4526, Jade St.Jms. and Zack-x-Fair!!!! Hope you all liked chapter 4, don't forget to review  By the way this was originally 2 chapters that I made one, so if there are questions just let me know and I will answer them

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K., and we all thank her from the bottom of our hearts for sharing Harry, his family, and his world with us.

Chapter 5: Decisions and Tasks

Harry had pondered for a week on Ron's words that night in the common room, had thought and thought about his decision and decided that it was absolutely the right thing to do. He was excited, and worried, and happy, and afraid all at the same time. His stomach flipped when Hermione walked into the room, afraid he would just bust with happiness, but she looked much less than happy, like she was in a state of depression not even he had felt.

A lot of things had been decided in the last week and many conversations had been had.

Harry had received an owl from what seemed like every witch and wizard in the world, and had taken to not even reading his post, but letting it pile up in a corner of his Hogwarts dorm, which he unlike Ron and Hermione had yet to evacuate. He knew that he would have to leave Hogwarts soon, but he felt like he was finally home, and McGonagall didn't ask him to leave knowing he needed time.

Harry had spoken to the professor many times over the past week as the two shared meals and stories along with the rest of the staff. Through this he learned that Neville had despite the previous years teachers, had been one of the only students to pass his newts, and had accepted a junior professorship in herbology. When that conversation came up Harry had asked about the other students, and she had replied

" Well, Harry, I think, and the others agree that the best option is to repeat the last year, as some students were unjustly expelled, and no one got a real education. But, there will be some exceptions, Neville will not return as a student, and a few of those that should be repeating sixth year will go on to seventh because of their shown ability, this of course includes Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood."

Harry had just sat still, then she asked the question he had been expecting the entire time, "Will yourself, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley return Harry."

She looked expectantly into his eyes, " Well" he responded, " I of course can not speak for the others, but no professor I will not return, not as a student at least… I think I have learned all I can from Hogwarts magic wise by this point, but I would like to take my Newts, perhaps you can schedule some testers sometime next week so that myself and the others if they like can take their exams."

"Of course, Harry, I am happy you will at least take your newts, and am positive Hermione and Ron, will not want to return either, I know all of the testers personally, and am sure as soon as I mention your name the ministry will bend the rules and allow you to test. How does Thursday sound, you can have a mini one night seventh year I suppose, stay at Hogwarts Wednesday after Molly's dinner, and test Thursday."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, before she seemed to remember one of his earlier statements, "Wait Mr. Potter, did you say that you wouldn't return as a student at least, does that mean you would be willing to return to Hogwarts as a professor?"

"Perhaps" he responded, actually the idea of becoming a Professor sat good with him, he did not want to fight anymore, he wanted something quiet and peaceful, and he was sure that would be impossible to gain from being an Auror or playing Quidditch. No as long as he could have his family with him, being a Professor sounded quite good.

" I am going to owl Ron and Hermione." He stated briefly before turning to leave. "Harry, why didn't you go to the burrow with them?" she asked. He tried to think of an answer, the truth he couldn't be by Hermione more than 30 seconds without having to stop himself from doing something rash, an he felt the Weasleys needed time to be a family. "I suppose I just needed to clear my head, and make some firm decisions about mine and Teddy's futures" she nodded at his reply and he left the great hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry returned to the Gryffindor Common Room and did exactly as he told McGonagall he would, he began to write a letter, and after arguing with himself for some time as to whom he should address it, he decided to write one single letter addressed to both Ron and Hermione. At first he thought of only writing to Hermione, but questioned whether or not she would answer, in the days after his meeting with the portrait, and Andromeda, she had spoken to him very little and only when she was required to. Harry had wondered if she would accept the proposal he was going to make in less than forty-eight hours. If she could forgive him for breaking her heart and hopefully accept his offer of a happily ever after.

After finishing the short letter he walked up to the Owlery and borrowed one of the school owls to send his letter, pain flowing through him at the memory of Hedwig.

On Saturday, in two short days he was supposed to arrive at the Burrow as Molly demanded when he refused to go with the family home the first time, stating that he just needed some time to heal alone as the reason. Of course they respected his wish even if it was only half the truth and permitted him to stay at Hogwarts for an extra week. Many thought that during his week he just mourned his loss and contemplated buying a house and getting a job, no one other than Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, and Kingsley Shacklebolt the newly elected Minister knew about Teddy, and he wanted it to remain low profile as long as possible, but knew it would leak and was devising a plan so that it would be on his own terms.

In fact he had devised many plans in the past week, and had actually began to keep a list, which read the following:

Go to Gringotts, get Mums engagement/wedding rings… Decide what to say to Ginny and Hermione.

Find a place to live, buy Teddy anything he could want or need at his age, decorate him a room filled with pictures of his family

Find the Grangers for Hermione. (Visit them if the opportunity arises… make the opportunity arise and ask Mr. Granger for Hermione's hand)

Decide on a job… Do not agree to be anymore than a consultant for the ministry, but demand attendance at every trial as a witness) Professor Position would be nice if available- ask McGonagall

Talk to Dumbledore's portrait and decide what to do about the press

Burn the post

The list was simple, but at the same time the difficulty of the tasks on it seemed to rival Voldemort himself. But Harry knew that the tasks on it were of the utmost importance.

The first task had been easy to complete, but very emotional as well. He knew that he could afford to buy Hermione the most beautiful ring in the world, but it would not have the same meaning, the same amount of love as the ring his father had given his mother would. He simply apparated from Hogwarts to the Bank, (both of which were supposed to be impossible.) and asked a goblin to let him into the Potter family vaults. The goblins did not deny his identity, and were eager to help him, but warned him of the long journey to the family vault. After what seemed like hours on the banks cart, he found himself at the very last line of vaults in Gringotts, and was lead to the next to last vault, before being told that only his magical print could unlock it and he had to press his hand against the dark cold door for it to open.

Harry was amazed at the vaults contents, mass amounts of portraits stared at him as he traveled through the rows of furniture and treasures. He had no clue where to begin looking when a voice beside him, startlingly spoke up with a gruff "Over there sonny, in that wooden box with the lion etched on it." Harry turned and stared at the portrait. He did not recognize the wizard it held, but knew they were related because even though he had ginger hair his eyes were a piercing green. He knew that he could learn from the portrait, something inside him told him that, but he left him for now, and moved toward the small, obviously ancient wooden case the wizard had directed him to. He lifted the lid, and on top of the contents sat a letter, addressed to him.

With trembling hands he turned over the envelope, which was stained with tears, and broke the seal without glancing at it. He took out the letter and saw for the first time in his life the slanted. Neat writing of Lily Potter.

"Our Dearest Harry,

It saddens us very much to know that if you are now reading this letter, than we have not survived the war, that you have had to grow up not knowing your parents. We love you very much our son. The reasons you have found this letter are obvious, you have discovered the women you love and wish to marry her, but feel drawn to use our rings. There is so much history in these rings Harry they date back as far as the family line does, how far we will leave you to discover, but do tell you that there is a family tapestry in the depths of this vault, one of the oldest in wizarding history. We are sure Dumbledore can help you discover your heritage, for it is something that you should know.

Back to the point, we are so happy for you this day our son, for only true love could draw you to these rings. We can have peace in knowing that you fought this war, survived, won, and that you have found the love of your life. We are so happy for you Harry, our dear boy, and we are so sorry that we could not be with you to join in this happiness, and to see you. But know this we will always be with you Harry, we can never leave your heart, and we will watch over you for eternity.

Love

Mum and Dad"

Harry felt tears freely flowing down his cheeks marking the paper he held as his parents' tears had done many years ago. He carefully placed the letter back in the envelope and looked at the rings the box held. One simple Celtic mans wedding band laid in the box, with an etching on the inside that said "Only the truest of loves", next to it was an absolutely beautiful silver engagement ring inlaid with diamonds, and a perfect emerald. Next to it laid a matching wedding band, with the same etching on the inner side, He carefully placed the rings and envelope back before closing the box, shrinking it slightly and placing it within his pocket.

He turned towards the way he came, walking past the wizards portrait, promising to return in the next week, and left the bank.

Completing one half of the task, had left him with many questions, and he realized just how difficult this next adventure would be.


	7. Task 3 and a Big Surprise

Authors note:

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I know I suck I haven't updated in two weeks, but now I will make it up to u I promise. I just got busy and just realized that while the story is coming along well in my head that I hadn't been putting it on paper…. So this is for all of my reviewers, but review, review, review…

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Jo, and though I am definitely a harmony shipper, I cant condone some of the J.K. bashing I am seeing from other authors, that is wrong, she gave us this world we love so much, and the ending she wrote is absolutely perfect for her story, and what's even better is that she allows us to twist the story in these fanfictions to our liking, nit all authors would, so again it is all Jo Rowling's and we must all thank her from the bottom of our hearts for sharing Harry, his family, and his world with us.

Hhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhrhhr

"Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses."—Ann Landers

Chapter 6: Task 3 and a Big Surprise

Go to Gringotts, get Mums engagement/wedding rings… Decide what to say to Ginny and Hermione.

Find a place to live, buy Teddy anything he could want or need at his age, decorate him a room filled with pictures of his family

Find the Grangers for Hermione. (Visit them if the opportunity arises… make the opportunity arise and ask Mr. Granger for Hermione's hand)

Decide on a job… Do not agree to be anymore than a consultant for the ministry, but demand attendance at every trial as a witness) Professor Position would be nice if available- ask McGonagall

Talk to Dumbledore's portrait and decide what to do about the press

Burn the post

Harry didn't have much time, it had taken hours to travel through the vault, and now he sat in the Headmasters office awaiting Kingley Shaklebolts arrival through the fireplace to his left. He noticed that many of the Headmasters had left their frames, but was not surprised by it; he had passed at least fifty portraits full of characters celebrating on his walk to the stone gargoyle. .

He had contacted Kingsly immediately after his arrival at the castle, stating he needed to know exactly where Hermione's parents were, and what spells had been casted upon them if possible, he had to find them, he needed to that for Hermione, because even now his magic told him that for some reason he was the only one strong enough to restore their memories, the only one.

A bright green flame came into the fireplace, and immediately the new Minister was standing in front of Harry looking slightly disheveled and tired, but still had a smile on his face as he reached a hand out to Harry to shake.

"How are you Harry"? He asked as Harry shake his hand, eyeing the envelop in his hands.

"Very well Minister, and yourself?"

"Kingsley, Harry, and I am doing well, we are redesigning the government, out with the old and in with the new, it will take years to fully accomplish, but by the end of it all, this should be a better world, and the ministry will hopefully never be able to be overcome again, but that is not why you wanted me to see you. So we must get to business Harry, I have limited time."

"Of course, and I am glad to hear of the changes, you will have to explain them to me when we both have the time." Harry answered.

" Of course, but for now I have found Hermione's parents, and assume that as soon as I leave here you are off to Australia, they are in Melbourne, in a lovely muggle village, with a very successful dental practice, and recently adopted a five year old boy from an orphanage in the city…"

Harry was shocked to say the least, they had adopted a son, and Kingsley must have noticed the look on his face.

" No worries Harry, they probably felt some maternal need was absent, and felt they needed to love a child, it is perfectly normal, and the boy is magical, his name is Jacob, and is bright, much like his new sister." He finished with a smile on his face, and pushed the envelop towards Harry.

Inside were pictures of the family, their home, dental practice, and various other aspects of their lives; an address was on a single sheet of paper, 394 Sunny Lane, Melbourne, Australia. A smile spread across Harry's face. Before he recognized the mournful look on Shaklebolts.

" What is it? The death eaters didn't find them did they?" He was worried now, and relieved when he heard the no escape the older man, but fighting himself again when the word but left the others lips.

" But Harry, it seems Hermione cast a spell meant to last a lifetime, she didn't expect to survive, and wanted them to be happy, to not remember what they had lost, what they had given up. Harry the spell was ancient, and Dumbledore was the only person I think had enough power to reverse it, no one in the ministry can reverse it."\

" No." Harry said to him, looking the man straight in the eyes, " I can reverse it, she always meant for me to do it, she believed I could, she knew I was strong enough."

" What a risk Harry, what if she survived and you didn't, there was such a chance of that happening."

" Actually," Harry responded, " There was no chance of that occurring." He whispered now speaking mostly to himself, " She would have followed me to the death, she would have died too, right by my side, and fighting."

" I suppose you are right, and I do hope it goes well with the Grangers Harry, but you must be going, it is day in Australia I believe, or perhaps it is night, but either way, it will take some hours this quest, and apparation across oceans could weaken you."

He got up, and walked to the fire and grabbed the floo powder before turning to Harry, " By the way Harry, congrats, I always thought you and Hermione belonged, it just fits."

"How…?" a very startled Harry asked.

"Ahh." The man answered, "Albus can be quite a gossip at times." He smiled, and disappeared into the flames.

Harry looked out the window to see the black of night, before focusing on the picture of the house, and disappearing with not even a slight pop to register he had left.

Harry had to block his eyes from the bright sun as he appeared in front of a great red door. He heard a faint bouncing sound from the side of the house and went to investigate after no one answered the door.

He smiled as he discovered a father, Mr. Granger trying and failing to tempt a small brown haired, blue-eyed boy away from his book, and to the basketball hoop.

" Just one game, come on son, you can finish that later."

"Just give me a minute to finish the chapter dad" the boy responded obviously annoyed. Harry chuckled; this boy could be Hermione's blood brother.

The man must of heard Harry's laughter.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked with caring eyes.

"Yes, actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you and your wife, together, I have news from England, but you need to hear it together."

"She'll be home momentarily, but do I know you?"

" I believe, we met, yes sir, years ago. I am guessing this lad is a new addition, I don't believe I met him though.

The men shook hands, "Sorry I don't remember you, um…"

"Oh, its Harry, and I wouldn't expect you to."

"Yes well, we can talk when Jane arrives, I am Dan by the way, and this is Jake, he is five, almost six we adopted him in October, but really he is just our son, we felt drawn to him, and please excuse it if something odd happens, it is quite common with Jake here, odd things always going on."

Harry nodded, as a black SUV pulled into the drive, and a woman with curly brown hair exited the vehicle with a bag of groceries.

"Ah, come we can talk inside, Jake you stay and read if you like, or you could play, we will call you for lunch." Mr. Granger stated receiving a grateful look as the boy returned to hi reading.

Harry followed the man inside into the nice kitchen, it seemed Hermione had done well for her parents… "So young man, what is this news from England, you have."

"Well sir it is a long story, but first I think that I need to restore some memories that have escaped you." He received a questioning look, before focusing all of his magic on reversing the spell, freeing their memories.

When he looked up both had fainted. "Shit." Okay he said, "Enervate" both sprung to life.

"Harry, is that you, what are you doing here, what has happened, where is Hermione and why were we sent away????" They shot what seemed like an endless line of questions at them before, asking them both to sit down and explaining the events of the past year to the Grangers.

Considering all that had happened, the story had not taken long, though he left out parts.

"So that evil Voldemort fellow is gone, you killed him?"

"Yes, with help, but he is gone and will never return, I saw to that personally."

"Yes Hermione always said you would, but why are you here now and not her, she is okay isn't she?" the asked worriedly

"She is as fine as can be expected, we all lost so much, we are all still healing, and will be doing so for years to come, the nightmares still exist, even if they are now only dreams."

At their silence he continued…

"As to why I am here, and not her, well she doesn't know I came, but I had to ask Mr. Granger a question, so I can ask Hermione one, and well the truth is that the spell Hermione paced on you was ancient magic, so strong she couldn't reverse it, I am the only one powerful enough to do so, and no I don't quite understand the new strength of my magic, but it is there, and by the way your son is a wizard."

The Grangers stared and were silent for some minutes before saying, " Thank you Harry, for our memories, for finding us, and yes now we know he is too, but Harry what was so important a question that you felt you had to come?"

They looked him in the eyes, he took a deep breath and calmly pulled the box from his pocket, enlarging it as he did, and began to speak,

"Well, sir, there is something is this box I wish to give to Hermione, and a question I wish to ask her, because in all truth sir I have recently realized that I have been a daft prick for years, that I love your daughter in an indescribable amount… I live for her, and in the end I fought for her, I fought him so that she would have a future, so that she could laugh freely, and find happiness. I love her, and though we never dated, I came here sir because I have every intention on asking her to be my wife the day after tomorrow, and I wanted to formally ask you for your blessing and her hand."

He finished tears of happiness streaming as he pulled the engagement ring from the box and showed it to Mrs. Granger, who shot out of her chair to envelop Harry in what he assumed was a famous Granger woman hug.

"Oh, that is so lovely, I always knew she loved you, thank you Harry, thank you for saving her, not many men can say they gave the woman they love the world, I am sure Dan will give his blessing."

With that they both turned towards the Granger man, who had been completely silent, and Harry let out a breath he hadn't even know he had been holding as a smile spread across the mans face.

"Harry James Potter" he began, " you truly are chivalrous, I see qualities and greatness in you that I have never seen in any man, and more than that I see the deep love in your eyes, heart and soul. You and my daughter, were meant for each other, soul mates, Harry and I could never stop the two of you from finding happiness in each other, it is what you both fought for, because Harry, she fought for you, she loved you and gave everything for you. Of course you have my blessing dear boy, my son."

Harry smiled as the man pulled him into a hug. He was so happy, now he only hoped Hermione would say yes.

"Harry could you do us a couple favors though," Mrs. Granger asked, beginning to prepare lunch.

"Anything."

"Well, could you bring Hermione here before the end of the summer, and check on our house in England, I think we may split our time between the two countries, and we want to see her, and that wonderful ring on her finger."

"Of course"- he answered

"And Harry- " Mr. Granger chimed in, "Since you are expected to stay for lunch, perhaps you can tell Jake all about his sister, and her world, a world she fought to save, so kids like him could grow up there without the pain she went through alongside her friends."

"I would love to Mr. Granger." Harry smiled, conjuring up books on the magical world, ensuring to include Hermione's old favorite, Hogwarts, A History, which seemed to have grown since the last time he saw it.

Hermione's mother called the boy in for lunch, and as they ate, the boy learned the truth, and discovered himself, and left soon after giving his new brother a hug before deserting his Narnia book to crack open the pages of Hogwarts, A History.

Soon after Harry bid them good day, promising to do as they requested, and promising to take Jake to the next quidditch match.

He arrived back in Hogwarts tired, but unable to keep a smile from his face, he quickly pulled out the list, marking through number three, before leaning back to gain a few hours rest before sunrise.


End file.
